Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Dark Crystal is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to a new world named Thra, which is inhabited by mysterious wise beings known as the Mystics and scary looking creatures known as the Skeksis. The Skeksis possess a power crystal in order to remain in power, so in order to defeat them, the Justice Guardians team up with two Gelfings named Jen and Kira to take a crystal shard piece to the Crystal itself in order to heal it. Trivia * Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, Thor, Taven Starchaser, Gallus, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream, Smolder, Lumiere, Cogsworth, the Boo Brothers, Nerida Yuki, Luz Noceda, Eda, King will guest star in this. * Jeffrey decides to make a journal similar to the one his friend Ford Pines made. The journal is about the world of Thra, it's inhabitants and his experience in Thra. Scenes Prologue: Discovering Thra *(In outer space, two spaceships were flying among the stars. One was the Benatar, a ship owned by the Guardians of the Galaxy. The other was the ElementalMobile in spaceship mode, owned by the Justice Guardians. Inside the Benatar, a song called ''Rubberband Man was playing) *Tammy: *shakes her head to the rhythm* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: So far, so good in this sector of the galaxy. *Rocket: *yawns* Why we're doing this again? *Jeffrey: You heard Carol. There's been a lot of worlds that were affected after Thanos snapped away half of life throughout the universe years ago. We may have brought everyone back, but we need to make sure everything's all right again. *Snowflake: Even if we haven't been to most of them, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Right. *Rocket: I get that, but why are we doing it? *Peter: Because we're nice. And maybe if we get lucky, we'll earn a little "cheddar cheese" for our help. *Alexis: *dubbed as Gamora* Which isn't the point. *Peter: Which isn't the point...I mean...if he doesn't pony up... *Drax: We'll take his ship. *Rocket: Exactly! *Peter: Bingo! *Rocket: All right! *Nerida: ...Are they always like this? *Aqua: Afraid so, mom. But they are heroes and wonderful friends to us. *Nerida: After everything that happened involving Thanos, they've certainly proven that. *Hiccup: Well i hope that they do not bicker like little kids. *Mantis: New world ahead. Jeffrey Starts a Journal *Jeffrey: *wries in a little journal* *Jaden: ... *approaches Jeffrey* Hey. Big bro? What're you doing? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thought I'd make a journal of this world. So far, this place is amazing. *Jaden: *smiles* Like Ford did in Gravity Falls? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. *Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness! Mind if I see?! *Jeffrey: *hands the journal to Jaden* Go for it. *Jaden: *takes the journal and sees illustrations of Thra and written paragraphs* "While checking worlds that may have been effected by Thanos' snap, I, King Jeffrey Dragonheart of the Skytsengel dragons, and my family stumbled onto a new world like no other. Arriving here was not intentional yet we've gotten so curious by this world that we have decided to explore it and see what is here. Maybe even something good that could come out of it. I have decided to start a journal to record my thoughts, experiences and discoveries of this fascinating land. So much to travel and see that I am both excited and afraid for what may be out there. Best be on our guard and be ready for anything." *Jeffrey: *smiles* Not bad so far, eh? *Jaden: *smiles* Ford would be proud of you, big bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, little bro. And I figured that maybe I can make this be a big seller back home. Who knows? I might write more journals like this. *Jaden: Depends what we discover in this world. I'm just surprised you haven't added the Mystics yet. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, I was starting to work on that actually. *Jaden: Mind if I watch? *Hiccup: *Comes in with Toothless* Hey! what's going on about this journal you're talking about? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey, guys. I'm making a journal on Thra. I was just about to do an entry on the Mystics. *Jaden: Let's head back over to them so you can draw them better, big bro! *Snotlout: A Journal?! wait a minute, what gave you the idea to make a journal? *Fishleg: Oh! is it like the book of Dragons? *Jeffrey: In a matter of speaking, Fishlegs. I was inspired by Ford Pines' three journals on Gravity Falls. *(They talked as they returned to the Mystics) *Jaden: Everything okay so far among the Mystics? *Astrid: Actually, that's why we came looking for you two. *Jeffrey: What's going on? *Hiccup: Well, We were looking for you guys, because..... one of them is dying. *Jaden: WHAT?!? *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Astrid: He wants to see us before his time comes. *Jeffrey: ....Let's go. *(They head back to the Mystic's hut) The Skeksis * Jeffrey: Hmmmmmmmmmm... * Aqua: What is it, dear? * Jeffrey: ....... I wanna see these Skeksis. * Rocket: WHAT?!?! Are you outta your mind?!!? * Star: What's wrong? * Rocket: The Skeksis are a nasty bunch. They're the greediest, cruelest bunch of assholes in the universe. They take whatever they want and kill anybody that threatens them. * Snotlout: Besides! they're gonna kill us when they find us!!!! * DJ: You mean IF they do. We've only been on Thra for a few hours now. * Jeffrey: I wanna observe them and add them to my journal. * Rocket: Oh, sure. Walk up to their castle and write about those monsters. * Jeffrey: We may not have to. I know a way to write about them without them seeing us. * Luz: You do? How? * Jeffrey: Doctor Strange? * Doctor Strange: One magic window coming up. *starts to conjure the spell up* * (Everyone watched as a magic window appear) * Ocellus: "Magic window"? * Aqua: It allows us to see wherever it is we wanna see without having to travel to that place. And best part, anyone in the magic window can't see us OR the window. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. * Discord: Anyone up for some popcorn?! *turns into a concessions stand worker* * DJ: *chuckles* * Fishlegs: Oh my Thor. * (The magic window shows the Skeksis castle) * Batty: *gulps* Creepy... * Tuffnut: So...is that a Castle? * Jeffrey: Looks like it. *starts to sketch it in his journal* * (He sketches the castle and writes some notes on it) * Jeffrey: *as he writes* "Upon meeting the Mystics and being told of a quest to take with the Gelfling Jen, we were informed of the Skeksis, a cruel race of beings who call themselves the 'Lords of the Crystal'. Needless to say, I got a feeling we now know what to consider a threat on Thra. Their castle is a rather gloomy and scary looking place, surrounded by a barren wasteland and shrouded by darkness." * (They watch as the window shows inside the castle) * Tammy: I am not liking this so far... * Snowflake: Me either... * (The magic window shows a Skeksis coming down the hallway) * Donald: Is that what I think it is...? * Snotlout: Yeesh! * Tuffnut: do they trade their Pretty Faces for an ugly Plastic surgery? * Beetles: Looks like a cross between a vulture and a lizard. * Lea: Creepy looking guys... * Fishlegs: oh my, they look Ugly. * (Another Skeksis comes down the opposite end of the hallway) * Chamberlain: Hmmmmm! * Jeffrey: *sketches the Skekesis* "So far, we've seen a couple Skeksis by looking through a magic window. One of them seems to have rather strange whimper." * Hiccup: it sounds like my Creator's Stepdad. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat